


Konoha Christmas Games

by ZeroSleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, BL, BoyxBoy, Christmas, Gay, Konoha - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Naruto x Sasuke - Freeform, NarutoxSasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke x Naruto - Freeform, Yaoi, sasukexnaruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroSleep/pseuds/ZeroSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first year Konoha has set up something called Konoha Christmas Games. Anyone who enters will get paired with someone and have to do challenges. Naruto and his partner will have to deal with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering

**Author's Note:**

> You are either here because you found this on your own or my instagram account @homo.hatake
> 
> I hope you like it but whatever
> 
> Btw SasuNaru ftw

 

Everyday means another day closer to Christmas. Christmas is nice and all but I do not have family to spend it with and my friends are off with their own, but hey I still have about 2 weeks until Christmas. So here I am, alone, putting up Christmas decorations in my small apartment.

Opening the closet in my bedroom I take out a tucked away box of ornaments and decorations I use every year. I pick up the box and carry them over to the table. Clumsily I trip over a loose floor board dropping the box.

"Shit," I mumble checking to see if the ornaments are okay. I pick up the box not realizing the opening was faced down and out comes crashing the ornaments. "I do not think this day could get any worse," I say getting up to grab the broom. I sweep up what's left of the ornaments and throw the broken pieces in the trash can.

Well at least I have an excuse to get out of this depressing apartment. I look out the window to see snow falling from the sky. Snow is nice to look at but does if have to be so cold? I pick up my winter jacket on the coat rack by the door and leave the apartment.

The cold winter breeze hits me sending shivers down my spine. The newly fallen snow sticks to the ground making everything white. I get down the stairs and start walking to a local store. To my surprise the walk was shorter than I expected.

The store big in size has a poster that stands out hanging next to the entrance. The poster reads in bold letters:

**First ever Konoha Christmas Games!**

**Want to participate in something exciting this Christmas?**

**Then it is time for you to enter!**

**There will be challenges you have to do with a randomly picked partner.**

**The reward will be announced when the pairs are chosen.**

**If you want to enter come to the village gate and enter by December 18th!**

 

I read over the words walking closer to the poster.

"You thinking of entering too?" A voice says behind me.

I turn around to see a heavily dressed Sakura with a white scarf covering her chin and a gray winter hat.

"Oh hey Sakura! I don't know if it's worth entering," I admit while rubbing my neck and smiling widely.

"I hear the prize is going to be big, I don't know about you but I'm probably going to enter," Sakura replies. "How come you are out here anyways?"

"Well you see," I laugh. "I was getting out a box of Christmas decorations and I kind of dropped and broke them."

"Oh what a coincidence, I came here for decorations too," she says smiling then walking inside.

I sigh and look at the colorful poster, "I guess I'll give it a shot," I mutter then walk inside the store.

* * *

 

Today is the day I will enter the Konoha Christmas Games. I am a bit hesitant about it but what do I got to lose? It is not like I have anything else to do.

I leave my apartment and run to the village gate making footprints in the snow along the way. There I see a small building with a sign saying "Enter Konoha Christmas Games inside."

I walk inside delighted by the feeling of warmth compared to the outside temperature. I recognize the people inside. Behind the table, entering the willing people are Shizune and Kurenai. In line entering the games are Tenten, Neji, and Kiba. Multiple clipboards lay on the table already filled with dozens of names.

"Wow I didn't know a lot of people were going to sign up," I admit walking up to the table.

"Yup! We have a dozen of contestants already!" Shizune exclaims with a bright smile on her face.

"Your going to enter too, Naruto?" Tenten asks turning around.

"Why not," I say walking up to the clipboard. I sign my name on the next blank space then set the clipboard down. "Well I guess I am officially entered!"

Suddenly I feel an intense itch on my legs. I scratch my legs but it doesn't seem to stop, my legs feel like they are burning.

"What the hell why are my legs itching so much!" I yell still scratching my legs.

"Its the temperature change, dobe," A voice says behind me.


	2. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More getting to know how he games work and announcing Naruto's partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey c: I am kind of nervous to see if people will like this fanfiction  
> Thanksgiving break so I have time to make it   
> Anyways I hope you like this chapter. It is longer than the first but I will make the next ones longer, or try to.

"Sasuke! So your going to enter too?" I question.

"Well why else would I be here?" Sasuke replies in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke is always like this, at this point I think he is bipolar. He can go from friendly to annoyed in the matter of seconds. He is either bipolar or just needs anger management.

"I am only doing this for the reward," Sasuke sighs and walks over to the table. "Is there any catch?"

"Well, You have to do the challenges outside in the cold no matter the weather," Kurnenai replies offering the clipboard to Sasuke. "All questions will be answered on December 22 when the pairs are chosen. Every contestant will come to the exam stadium to find out who their partner is and everything else is explained there."

Sasuke takes the clipboard, looks over it, then writes his name. After that he puts it down and walks out of the building without saying a word.

"That was really awkward," Kiba noted breaking the silence.

"Sasuke makes everything awkward," I agree. "I do not understand why people find him intimidating. He is the girliest guy I know!"

"You sure about that?" Tenten asks pointing her head towards Neji.

"Tch, long hair doesn't make you girly," Neji objects with an unamused face.

"Naruto, maybe you are jealous of Sasuke," Kurenai teases smirking at me.

"Jealous?!" I yell taking a step back. How could I be jelous of Sasuke? I have nothing to be jelous of. Sasuke is just an antisocial person who thinks everyone is below him. That is the very last thing I ever want to be.

"I mean you always talk about him!" Tenten chuckles. Great now everyone its ganging up on me.

"I think that is something other than jelousy," Kiba chimes in and at that everyone laughs.

I storm out of the building embarassed and mad at the same time. What are they talking about me being jealous and talking about him all the time? I barely even talk about him! I do not understand what Kiba meant by "something other than jealousy."

The whole walk back to my apartment I stare at the ground. It is only the afternoon and my day is already stressful. As if on point my stomach grumbles. Well on the bright side I could really go for some ramen right now!

I lift up my head and run to Ichiraku Ramen. I can feel my mouth watering as I run through the snowy paths leading the way to my destination.

As I arrive I smell the sweet aroma of cooking ramen. I lift up the short curtain hanging from the roof that blocks out the inside. The heat from the stove warms up the small area.

"Hey Naruto, cold out there isn't it," Ayame says walking up to the counter.

"It is going to be even worse at the games," I reply sitting at the stool in front of the counter.

Ayame is Teuchi's daughter and Teachi is the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. I am an active customer because it is ramen! What is there not to love about ramen.

"You entered too?" Teuchi asks walking out from the back of the shop. Teuchi puts his hand on Ayame's head, "Ayame here entered yesterday."

"Really? Maybe there's a chance I could get paired with you!" I boast setting my arms on the counter.

Ayame nods, "Well anyways Naruto, do you want your usual?"

"Yes m'am."

Teuchi gets to cooking the ramen, and a few moments later a bowl of ramen is set on the counter in front of me. I dig in to the bowl and enjoy every last bit of it. I put the money on the counter and get up from the stool.

"Thanks for the delicious ramen!" I exclaim leaving Ichiraku's.

I head back to my apartment to see Hinata waiting for me. As I walk closer, Hinata turns to me.

"H-hey Naruto I saw you storming out of the building by the village gate and I wanted to see if you are okay," Hinata stutters shyly.

"Yeah, just a bit stressed," I assure.

"Oh okay! Bye!" Hinata says running off.

What is her deal? I guess she cares about me but she always does this. Basically stalking me then trying to talk to me later. She thinks I do not see her watching me in the distance but I actually do. Well she is gone now so I guess I will talk to her about it some other time.

I sigh and open the door to my apartment. I walk in and take off my coat. Shutting the door I run to my bedroom and jump in bed. All the ramen I ate has made me tired so I might as well take a nap.

* * *

 

Finally after days of doing short and easy missions with sleeping on top of that, December 22nd has finally arrived. I get out of bed and stretch my arms and legs. I go in to the bathroom, take a quick shower, and do all the basics of getting ready. As I head in to the kitchen to grab something to eat there is a knock at the door. I head over to the door and open it.

"Naruto the announcements of the pairings are about to be called!" Shizune exclaims looking worn out.

"Really? We better hurry then," I gasp. I stop what I am doing to grab my coat and leave.

After running to the Exam Stadium along side shizune I see tons of people inside. Many I recognize and many I do not. It seems almost as if the whole villiage has entered. Villagers and ninjas of all ages are all gathered around a platform. On the platorm there is Tsunade and Kurenai both holding a bowl with slips of paper in them.

"Everyone quiet, quiet!" Tsunade yells in to the microphone. The huge croud quiets their conversations, and everyone including me looks up to her.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the announcement of the game pairings! Kurenai and I are going to pick a name from the bowl we are holding and the two chosen are partners! This is going to be a long process because when your name is called step up to the platform and grab your pairing number!" Tsunade informs.

"I hope I get paired with Sasuke!" A girl squeals quietly to her friend.

"Pairing number one, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kurenai says after picking a name from her bowl.

I look up surprised that my name was chosen first. Out of basically hundreds of people, I'm the one chosen first?

Everyone in the crowd looks around for me as I push through to get to the platform. Walking up the stairs I recieve a paper with "Pairing Number 1" written on it. Finally the moment I have been waiting for, I am about to find out who im paired with!

"The person who is paired with Naruto is...." Tsunade says shuffling her hand around in the bowl. Tension rises while my heart starts to beat fast. Tsunade picks up a slip and holds it up.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it? Ahahahha hope you suffer with that ending
> 
> No I still want you to read it though.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate your feedback. Sorry if it is short I just wanna see if everyone will like it.


End file.
